Movie night
by bluebird879
Summary: Percabeth! Percy and Annabeth have a movie night in! Sorry if it's bad I haven't written in a while... Wasn't sure about what rating I should put I wasn't sure If it should be a K or a T so I put a T just to be on the safe side. I don't own Percy Jackson :(


Percy POV

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A knock came from my apartment door. Annabeth, I instantly thought, my heart skipping a beat. I quickly crossed the distance between my sofa and the door and opened it to find a angry and wet looking Annabeth.

"Why are you all wet?" I asked.

"It's pissing down outside." Annabeth grumbled stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

"Annabeth you're soaked through and through! Do you wanna take a hot shower or something and then you can change into some of my clothes, because I don't want you to catch a cold or hypothermia or something else." I asked her worrying because she was shivering pretty bad.

"Yeah Percy, that would be great, thanks." Annabeth replied, smiling.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

After Annabeth had taken a quick shower a put on a pair of my old sweatpant and an old camp half-blood t-shirt of mine we finally sat down with some soda and a big bowl of popcorn.

"What movie do you wanna watch wise girl?" I asked.

"Finding Nemo? I know it's your favorite." she said grinning. I smiled. Maybe I should ask what her favorite film was and we could put that on instead, I mean getting soaked must have been traumatic, I wouldn't know because I never get wet. Except in the shower when I have to wash! I'm not dirty or anything, ha dirty...

"That's my favorite, we should watch yours." I told her.

"I don't have a favorite. I wanna watch finding Nemo anyway." Annabeth replied. After I put the DVD in and came and sat back down on the sofa Annabeth tugged the blue blanket that was draped over the back of my couch around us and snuggled up against me. I wrapped my arms around her and soon I fell asleep.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I woke up to the sound of sniffiling. I sat up Annabeth must have shoved me while I was sleeping so that I was lying down properly on the sofa (I can't imagine her doing that gently). Annabeth was sitting on the floor with her back leaning against the sofa. It was eleven o'clock.

"Wise girl?" I asked cautiously. It looked like Annabeth had put war horse on while I was sleeping and was now crying slightly. She turned around and smiled. I slid of the sofa the sit next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek which was wet (her cheek not the kiss!).

"This has to be the most depressing movie ever." She said sniffling.

"I think the little mermaid is the most depressing movie ever." I replied. Annabeth laughed and rested her head on my shoulder.

"What time is it?" she asked a little while later.

"Half eleven." I replied kissing the top of her head.

"I should get going." she told me, standing up I stood up also.

"You should stay the night." I said in a small voice worried as to what her answer might be.

"Percy-" Annabeth said sounding reluctant.

"Please." I said grabbing her hand.

"Percy I-" she made to walk to the door but I pushed her onto the sofa and looked down at her as I straddled her.

"I refuse to let you leave my home." I told her confidently.

"Percy, you know that I could very easily flip you onto the floor and break your arm." Annabeth pointed out with her eyebrows raised.

"I know." I replied and leant down and kissed her. Everytime I kiss Annabeth I feel like I'm walking on water (and I know what that's like). We stayed like that for about ten minutes doing what Thalia would call "face eating". Needless to say Annabeth stayed over that night.

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been posting anything lately but I've been really busy with school and tests and stuff but it payed off in my Autumn report I got all A's and B's and mostly A's and came top of my class in History (not to boast or anything). So I promise to try harder to post more stuff. I'm currently working on a Thalico story I just wrote this one really quickly tonight because I haven't written anything in a while and need to get back into the swing of writing. I have a fictionpress account called kingfisher2000 so please R&R my stories on there I'll be doing some new stories on there soon as I can. Also it was my birthday on Christmas Eve HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I turned 13 and feel awesome (not really I don't feel any different than I did when I was 12) I'm glad that I'm finally a teen now because I hated being twelve! Anyways, HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope 2014 is awesome for you guys and you year is filled with blue cookies from Percy's mum!**


End file.
